


Distractions

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a busy two weeks, they haven't been able to do a whole lot more than sleep every night. One night, Phoenix wants to play, but Edgeworth just wants to work. So Phoenix does what any resourceful lawyer does: takes it upon himself to change the prosecution's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Phoenix draped his arms over Edgeworth's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck lightly. It had been a long day in court – a long two weeks, really – and they hadn't had much of a chance to see each other in the time between trials. Even then, Edgeworth was glued to his laptop, going over a case that was going to court in several days. He was working entirely too hard on what was an easy win in Phoenix's opinion. Aside from the defendant being clearly guilty – Phoenix had refused his defense for this reason – there was the fact that Edgeworth was more compelling in court than ever. The lawyer knew that he was completely prepared – an airtight case. And yet he continued to work as though he were just beginning his investigation.  
  
"You know, there's 'prepared' and then there's 'obsessed'," he murmured into Edgeworth's ear. The prosecutor shrugged him off, not taking his eyes from the laptop screen. Phoenix, however, was undeterred. He reached for the cravat at Edgeworth's neck – he hadn't changed his clothes when he had returned home – and started trying to unknot it. He had only just loosened it slightly when he found his hand slapped away.  
  
"Not now, Wright." Edgeworth sounded abrupt and distracted, and if Phoenix were the type to take those sorts of things personally, he would have been offended. Instead, he made a face at Edgeworth, and kissed him once beneath the ear, rolling his eyes when his lover grumbled in annoyance. It wasn't as though he'd never had to take care of himself, and though he was craving the touch of another human being, it wasn't so bad that he would nag him to death for it. He wasn't that desperate. Phoenix had managed to go through the entirety of law school without a relationship – without so much as a one-night stand – and he could wait a few more days if he needed to.  
  
Besides, there were far more amusing ways to make someone interested.  
  
Phoenix removed his arms from around Edgeworth's shoulders and walked over to the bed across the room. In a smooth, practiced move he removed the t-shirt that he was wearing, dropping it to the floor. His pants soon followed in a soft rustling of fabric. It must have been too quiet for Edgeworth to hear since he didn't make any indication that anything had caught his attention. Pretending to ignore Edgeworth himself, Phoenix crawled up onto the bed, the springs of the mattress groaning gently under his weight. The bedsprings hadn't seen much action in the last fourteen days, a travesty that Phoenix meant to set right. If only his stubborn lover would for once stop thinking with his head and let other body parts take over.  
  
He settled himself back against the plush pillows that made up the head of the bed, propped against the headboard. The pillowcases felt nice against his back – they weren't silk, but soft cotton. Phoenix had figured out during his first couple of times spending the night at Edgeworth's place that he couldn't sleep on silk bed linens. It was too slippery.  
  
Once he was comfortable, Phoenix brought his legs up, bending his knees and spreading his thighs so that he was bared to whoever cared to look. Edgeworth would have quite the tantalizing view if he would only turn around, but it seemed like he was ignoring everyone and everything except his case. Phoenix resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the back of his lover's head, knowing that it was childish and wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, he focused on the task at hand.  
  
He began by drawing his hand lightly down his chest, just the center, enough to make him shiver and for goose bumps to appear. Tracing the same path up, he detoured to one of his nipples and circled it with a finger until it hardened beneath his touch. After a few seconds he gave it a light pinch, then moved over to the other to do the same thing. As he did so, he made a soft noise, one quiet enough for Edgeworth to ignore if he wanted but audible enough to let him know that Phoenix wasn't just laying back and watching him type. Unfortunately, the only response the prosecutor had was less than encouraging.  
  
"Wright, make sure that you take your shoes off if you're going to lay on the bed. You know I hate it when you track dirt onto the sheet."  
  
Phoenix made another noise, this one of petulant exasperation.  
  
"You made me take my shoes off before I came inside the house, remember?" His hand stroked down to his stomach as he spoke, his words sounding slightly breathy, and yet somehow annoyed at the same time.  
  
"Mmm." It wasn't exactly the response Phoenix was looking for, and he knew that if he were going to get Edgeworth's attention away from that computer, he'd have to break out the bigger ammunition. As silence fell over the room once more except for the gentle clacking of fingers on the keyboard, Phoenix slipped his hand lower, hesitating a second before beginning to fondle himself. He gasped, knowing the feeling well, but enjoying it nonetheless. Of course it would be much better if it were someone else's hands that were doing the touching, but he had to live with what he could get.  
  
Cupping himself, the lawyer dug his toes into the mattress, rubbing his sensitive skin a couple of times before wrapping his fingers around his hardening length. He stroked once, twice, and opened his mouth to breath in shakily. His other hand found its way up to the side of his head, where he gripped a pillow to keep himself grounded. But soon control made way for need, and he couldn't hold himself back. He never had been very good at prolonging his own pleasure, always eager for the end, to see the stars explode behind his eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, past his temple and into his hair, dampening it, but Phoenix didn't notice. His breaths were beginning to come in shorter pants, and his toes were curling with the feeling.  
  
For a moment his hand left his member to cup his balls, tugging on them slightly and rolling them between his fingers. His breathing hitched, and he blinked rapidly, pausing all his movements so that he didn't get too excited too quickly. Then his hand returned to his arousal.  
  
"A-ah." It was a short, quiet exclamation, and it hadn't been planned, but it did manage to catch Edgeworth's attention after everything else had failed. Phoenix's lover turned around, looking irritated and stressed.  
  
"Wright, what on earth are you—" He stopped midsentence, once his eyes took in the scene before him. Phoenix was splayed out, touching himself, his eyes half-shut with a finger up at his mouth to stifle his cries. It wasn't as though he'd never seen his rival in the midst of pleasure before; it was just… he'd never seen him in the midst of pleasuring himself. The sight was unforgettable, to say the least.  
  
Phoenix didn't quite hear Edgeworth's words, he was already focused on the way that he was feeling, imagining that the prosecutor was the one touching him, and lifting his hips to meet each movement of his hand. Edgeworth felt his mouth go dry, and though his more rational thoughts nagged him to just ignore what he was seeing it was hard to do. He was human, after all. He had needs, and one of those could be taken care of if he just walked over to the bed and let it.  
  
Biting his lip, Edgeworth turned back to the computer, stubbornly resuming his work. But he couldn't help but notice every pant that floated past his ears, and every protesting groan that the mattress made. He had a blush high on his cheeks, and imagining what was going on just behind him was almost as bad for his concentration as staring at it would have been.  
  
It didn't take long for him to give up on work altogether.  
  
He stood from his desk and removed his cravat in a quick flutter of material, draping it over the back of his office chair. Toeing his shoes off and kicking them to the end of the bed, he unbuttoned the first four buttons of his dress shirt, then shrugged off his suit jacket. He could hear from the sound of Phoenix's breathing that he was starting to get close, so he kicked up the pace of his disrobing, practically ripping his vest off, then opening the remaining buttons on his shirt. The trousers were easier; they slid from his hips with just a little bit of coaxing.  
  
Crawling onto the bed wearing just his socks, the prosecutor stalked his prey, almost glad that he was too preoccupied to notice his approach. It made pouncing him much more enjoyable. He placed a hand over Phoenix's to stop his movement, and gave him a stern look.  
  
"This is mine, Wright. You shouldn't play with things that don't belong to you."  
  
Phoenix gulped, quivering with unfulfilled need. But his heart kicked up several notches now that he was about to get what he wanted. He smiled weakly, tilting his head back and bringing his hand up to wrap around Edgeworth's neck and pull him down so that his face was within reach.  
  
"You made me wait long enough, jerk." The cute grin that crossed Phoenix's face as he scolded his lover softly was soon replaced by an expression of surprise as Edgeworth's hand continued where his had left off, and he groaned softly, shutting his eyes. Edgeworth couldn't help himself – not that Phoenix wanted him to hold back at all – and he leaned down over him, kissing his slightly open mouth with vigor.  
  
Phoenix returned the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth further to allow Edgeworth's tongue in, using his own to tease him as the kiss deepened. There was a hint of spiciness between them, a reminder of the Thai food they had eaten earlier, but it wasn't unpleasant. It added a dimension to the kiss that made Edgeworth's head swim.  
  
Arms pulled him close, and Edgeworth maneuvered so that he was positioned between Phoenix's legs. He didn't need to be told twice when the lawyer nudged him forward by wrapping one of those legs around him, and he pressed their lower bodies together, breaking the kiss to moan against Phoenix's lips, who echoed the sentiment with a moan of his own.  
  
They lay like that for what felt like hours, though in reality it lasted no longer than a few seconds, before beginning to move together, grinding their arousals against one another's. It was one of Phoenix's favorite things to do, Edgeworth knew, and he indulged him, much as he wanted to feel himself inside of his lover. But there was plenty of time for that later. They did have to shower, after all….  
  
Clinging to Edgeworth's back, Phoenix lifted himself up against him, trying not to collapse backwards onto the mattress. He didn't know how much more he could take. His limbs were trembling with exertion, and there was a tight knot of pleasure low in his belly that was begging to be released.  
  
Edgeworth was in a similar state, rubbing himself almost desperately against Phoenix, harder than he could ever remember being in his entire life. He didn't know what made this time so different than their previous times together. Perhaps it was the deprivation beforehand. Perhaps it was seeing Phoenix pleasuring himself so wantonly that made his blood run hot. Or it could have been a combination of the two. All Edgeworth knew was that he could hardly think straight from pleasure.  
  
"I've wanted this so much," Phoenix panted into Edgeworth's ear as he sloppily kissed along his jaw. Edgeworth nipped at his lover's neck, sucking on the spot just over his pulse and making Phoenix cry out once more.  
  
"Even though it hasn't seemed like it," Edgeworth responded, "the thought hadn't been far from my mind either." He gasped, pausing his words so that he could catch his breath before continuing. "I just wanted to get rid of the other distractions first, so that I could focus on you." Chuckling, he licked along Phoenix's collarbone before dragging his lips up to his jaw, then kissing the side of his mouth. "But of course you couldn't wait."  
  
"I'm not known for my patience," Phoenix said, almost unable to get the words out. "Ah-h… Edgeworth…! I'm going to—"  
  
Edgeworth nodded, watching Phoenix's face as it contorted in pleasure. At the last moment, he leaned in for another deep kiss, making it just as his lover moaned into his mouth, shivering with his climax that spread wetly between the two of them. He collapsed in a boneless heap against the mattress, panting heavily as Edgeworth thrust himself against the seed several more times before freezing above him and coming as well, mixing their release together in a slippery, rapidly cooling mess. He couldn't hold himself up over Phoenix any longer, so he fell to the side of him, catching his breath and lazily bringing a hand up to shove his sweat-dampened bangs from his eyes.  
  
Phoenix turned over to curl himself against Edgeworth and kiss his shoulder, feeling wonderfully sated. He was breathing more normally, and had a silly smiled plastered on his face.  
  
"That was… really good."  
  
"Mmm, yes." Edgeworth slipped an arm beneath Phoenix so that they could be close without contorting themselves to make room for all the limbs, and Phoenix slipped a leg between Edgeworth's, his toes playing with the tops of Edgeworth's socks.  
  
"You left your socks on."  
  
"I was in somewhat of a hurry. But thank you for stating the obvious." Edgeworth rolled his eyes wryly, but smiled at Phoenix, who blushed slightly and smiled back.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"You keep calling me that."  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Forget about work, spend the rest of the night with me. Your case will be there in the morning, and I don't think there's anything you can do to make yourself more prepared than you are right now."  
  
"I don't know about the validity of that statement. However… I don't see any harm in taking the night off." He trailed off, basking in the comfort of being together, and the afterglow of climax. But he wasn't quiet for long. "Don't get too comfortable. We're a mess, and I'm in the mood for a shower."  
  
Phoenix didn't know if he should be scared of the look he saw in Edgeworth's eye.


End file.
